


Carpe Diem [Freddie Mercury's Theory]

by ginnyx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Rog has a bad day but then it gets better, how days of our life was created, i love their friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/ginnyx
Summary: La nebbia assedia Londra e Roger Taylor, stanco, sceso dalla parte sbagliata del letto, si rifugia in un pub qualunque.Un gruppo inizia a suonare e lui ha una distinta voglia di fuggire, ma non lo fa: si arrende alla nebbia.





	Carpe Diem [Freddie Mercury's Theory]

Non era troppo tardi, erano solo le 9.30 di sera eppure avevo voglia di andare in un locale. Non per sbronzarmi o altro, avevo solo voglia di… di cambiare aria, ecco tutto. Quella sera non mi andava di rimanere in casa o di vedermi con gli amici.

Non so cosa mi fosse preso, il punto è che girovagai per Londra. Quella sera una leggera nebbiolina abbracciava la città.

Guidato dal mio istinto, entrai in un locale a me sconosciuto. Era meglio così, non avevo voglia di intavolare una discussione, né con amici, né con fan.

Sai che casino se si viene a sapere che “Roger Taylor è qui!”.

Mi sedetti a un tavolino e ordinai la prima cosa che mi venne in mente. Gin tonic o vodka non faceva differenza.

Mi guardai intorno e solo allora notai un piccolo palco in fondo alla stanza. Ero finito in uno di quei bar dove c’era musica live, molto spesso di bassa lega o di generi a me non affini.

La musica era molto cambiata da quando noi Queen cavalcavamo la cresta dell’onda. Parole come “ritmo minimale” non esistevano all’epoca.

In pochi anni era cambiato tutto. La musica, i vestiti, le persone. Solo la nebbia di Londra rimaneva immutata. Proprio come quella sera, era calata imperturbabile su noi cittadini e, nonostante la tecnologia avanzata, non potevamo fare niente per contrastarla. C’era vent’anni fa, c’era in quel momento. La cosa in un certo senso mi rincuorava.

Ero perso nei miei pensieri senza capo né coda, quando una voce mi fece sobbalzare, proveniva dal palco.

«Buona sera, siamo i King, un gruppo rock formato da qualche anno. Non abbiamo un nostro personale repertorio, ma suoniamo le canzoni degli immortali Queen.»

A sentire quelle parole, quasi mi strozzai con il mio drink.

Un gruppo che suonava le nostre canzoni? Cazzo no!

Non osavo alzare lo sguardo sul palco. Già m’immaginavo il cantante provvisto di baffi finti, il chitarrista con il parruccone, il bassista con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia e il batterista con i capelli ossigenati. I nostri sosia in breve.

Non avevo voglia di vedere uno scempio del genere. Insomma, niente in contrario se suonavano le nostre canzoni, anzi mi faceva piacere, ma mi avevano stufato tutti questi stereotipi che ci avevano attaccato addosso.

Freddie non aveva sempre portato i baffi, li avrà tenuti due-tre anni, Deaks non aveva una paralisi facciale, Brian non aveva così tanti capelli e io non assomigliavo a lady Oscar!

Perché cercavano di imitarci, perché cercavano di fare rivivere le nostre immagini?

Sospirai e guardai fuori dalla finestra. La mia città mi aveva tradito, lasciandosi sopraffare dalle lusinghe della nebbia. Non si vedeva un palmo dal naso, non potevo uscire con un tempo così.

Non ne avevo la minima voglia, ma visto che ero rinchiuso lì dentro, alzai lo sguardo sul palco. Sopra c’era un gruppo di quattro ragazzi, circa sui venticinque anni, che era salito imbracciando microfono e strumenti. Rimasi veramente stupito.

Niente baffetti, niente sorrisini, niente chiome fluenti. A dir la verità, in quell’occasione non c’era nessun bisogno d’indossare una parrucca per imitare Brian, perché la ragazza che era la chitarrista aveva già un bel da fare con i suoi di capelli.

Feci il primo sorriso della serata, anche se involontario. Ero comunque un po’ scettico, ma poteva andare peggio.

A guardarli meglio ci assomigliavano più loro che tanti altri che avevo visto.

Erano giovani, scapestrati e amici.

Quattro amici.

Come eravamo noi.

Quattro…

Accantonai subito il pensiero che mi era balenato nella mente con un moto di stizza.

Non volevo pensare a niente, ne avevo abbastanza dei problemi.

Per una volta volevo semplicemente essere il tizio seduto al tavolino in fondo, non il batterista dei Queen.

Avrei voluto dimenticare, dimenticare tutti gli anni passati in giro per il mondo a suonare, dimenticare gli altri, dimenticare tutte le litigate e tutte le risate.

Avrei voluto, ma solo l’idea di farlo mi faceva rabbrividire.

Nuovamente il corso dei miei pensieri fu interrotto, questa volta però da potenti colpi di batteria.

Secondo sorriso involontario della serata.

We will rock you versione veloce. Una mossa azzardata per iniziare una serata in un posto nuovo, ma a noi erano sempre piaciute le decisioni azzardate, soprattutto a Freddie.

Il cantante se la cavava, ma questa canzone era il meno. Avrebbe sudato di più su canzoni come Love of my life o Somebody to love.

Nel complesso erano un gruppo abbastanza affiatato e sapevano come muoversi. Avevano dovuto provare molto, ma i risultati si vedevano.

Il batterista era eccitatissimo, faceva quasi ridere. Sembrava il più giovane del gruppo, eppure batteva sulla batteria come se non ci fosse gioia più grande nella vita. Ci metteva tutto se stesso, suonava come se fosse stata l’ultima volta che poteva farlo, come se sapesse che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo respiro. Ovviamente anche gli altri erano molto meritevoli, ma io mi soffermavo di più sul batterista essendo quello il mio territorio.

Mi sistemai meglio sulla sedia e mi girai completamente verso il palco.

Li esaminai tutti, ma il mio sguardo, come magnetizzato, finì sempre su quel ragazzetto. Si vedeva che aveva ascoltato bene i nostri album e aveva imparato che inflessione davo al suono. Di solito dopo un colpo ai piatti chiudevo subito, in modo da dare un’impronta personale, in modo che la gente ascoltando avrebbe detto “Ehy, ma questi sono i Queen!”.

Il ragazzo faceva questo, ma allo stesso tempo tracciava una sua linea personale.

Non cercava solo di imitare, ma dava una sua interpretazione.

Mi piaceva.

Terzo sorriso della serata e questa volta non involontario.

L’esibizione proseguì così, tra canzoni famose come Bohemien Rapsody -di cui fui notevolmente impressionato per via dei riuscitissimi cori- e quelle meno come Scandal.

«Prima di fare una pausa, vorremmo chiedere se nel pubblico c’è qualche richiesta.» domandò il cantante con un gran sorriso.

Nessuno parlò e il silenzio s’impossessò del locale.

«Nessuna proposta?» chiese nuovamente.

Io ci pensai un attimo, feci tutte le congetture possibili, pensai alle soluzioni più catastrofiche, poi mandai tutto a quel paese e feci la mia mossa.

«I’m love with my car!» dissi, un po’ per metterli alla prova.

Tutti i membri del gruppo si girarono verso di me, ma io ero in un punto abbastanza buio del locale. Se mi avessero riconosciuto, sarebbe scattato il putiferio.

«Abbiamo un intenditore!» esclamò il cantante per poi continuare. «In verità era in programma per dopo, ma faremo un'eccezione.»

E così ascoltai anche quella mia vecchissima canzone. Faceva un po’ effetto sentirla cantare da una voce diversa dalla mia, ma fu una buona esibizione. Il bassista, che si era impossessato del microfono, sfoderò una voce graffiante che si adattava di più alla mia linea vocale.

Finita anche quella, scesero dal palco per una pausa. Appoggiarono prima gli strumenti poi si diressero dietro le quinte. Solo il batterista era saltato giù dal palco, diretto verso il bancone. Voleva un bicchiere d’acqua, il bambino! Ci avevo visto bene, era proprio giovane, così giovane che non poteva neanche permettersi di prendere un mojito. Scossi la testa sbuffando divertito, ma smisi subito quando lo vidi avvicinarsi al mio tavolo.

Oh no, no, no! Non poteva scoprirmi, non ora che incominciavo a divertirmi. Mi arrotolai meglio la sciarpa intorno al collo, a coprirmi un po’ la faccia.

«Signore, posso sedermi?» mi fece lui.

Io grugnii poco cortesemente, ma lui si sedette senza fare una piega.

Si torturava le mani e non riusciva a reprimere l’ampio sorriso che aveva in faccia.

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, si allungò verso di me con fare circospetto.

«Stia tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno che lei è qui, signor Taylor.»

Io mi portai una mano sulla faccia per non vedere il suo sorriso allargarsi ancora.

«Mi hai scoperto.» dissi un po’ sconsolato.

«Non si preoccupi, manterrò il segreto, anche se non ho resistito a venire qui da lei!»

A quelle parole, dette con una sincerità disarmante e con tutta quell’emozione malcelata, non potei far altro che togliermi la sciarpa e tendergli la mano.

Lui spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, per poi guardarmi la mano.

«Guarda che non mordo.» lo canzonai bonariamente.

Lui fece una breve risata e poi mi strinse forte la mano.

«È che… è che… insomma lei non sa che emozione provo a incontrarla ».

Unì le mani sul tavolo e si umettò le labbra prima di continuare.

«Insomma, io ho preso in mano le mie prime bacchette dopo aver sentito la sua esibizione live di Now I’m here! Lei è una leggenda, un mito, e incontrarla per me significa realizzare un sogno.»

Sarei un ipocrita se dicessi che di fronte a quelle parole non sentii il mio ego gonfiarsi. Vedere gli occhi di quel ragazzo brillare a causa mia mi aveva fatto respirare un’aria diversa. Era da tanto che non sentivo quella sensazione febbricitante percorrermi la spina dorsale.

«Il piacere è tutto mio, sapere che ci siano giovani così talentuosi a cui piacciono i Queen è veramente bellissimo. A proposito, tu sai il mio nome, ma io non il tuo.»

Lui si batté una mano sulla fronte e scosse velocemente la testa.

«Che scemo che sono stato. Io mi chiamo Joey Marciano, molto piacere. Sa, berrei volentieri qualcosa in sua compagnia, ma purtroppo mi posso permettere solo questa.» disse facendo oscillare il bicchiere d’acqua.

Io ridacchiai e gli tirai una pacca sulla spalla.

«Ne avrai di tempo, tranquillo. Però ti prego di smetterla di darmi del lei e di chiamarmi signore, mi fai sentire vecchio.»

«Ma come vecchio? Lei e il resto dei Queen sarete anche chiamati “vecchie signore”, ma siete immortali, lo ha detto anche mio fratello all’inizio dello spettacolo.»

«Il cantante è tuo fratello?» chiesi più per cambiare discorso che per curiosità.

«Sì signore, Jacob è mio fratello maggiore.»

Io sospirai fintamente esasperato.

«Ti ho detto basta con questo “signore”.»

Joey tornò a sorridere e schioccò le labbra.

«Se le fa piacere…»

« Mi fa piacere.» lo assicurai, anche se non ce n’era bisogno.

Lui ampliò il suo sorriso e fece per dire qualcosa, ma una voce lo interruppe.

«Joey, smettila d’importunare i clienti e vieni qui!»

Lui girò la testa e poi si voltò verso di me.

«È venuto il momento di salutarci.» disse.

Lui fece per alzarsi dalla sedia, ma si fermò subito esitante, movendo lo guardo da me al palco.

«Bhe, cosa ci fai ancora qui, vuoi farmi aspettare? Vai a domare quella batteria!» gli risposi scherzando.

Lui si alzò in piedi preso da una nuova energia e, prima di correre via, mi saluto agitando la mano.

«Ciao, signor… volevo dire, ciao Roger!»

Un bambino, era solo un bambino, eppure era riuscito a restituirmi la serenità che avevo perso tra la nebbia di Londra. O forse era proprio la nebbia che mi aveva dato questa possibilità?

Quando Joey arrivò sul palco, la chitarrista gli indicò il mio tavolo e gli chiese qualcosa. Lui scollò semplicemente le spalle e tornò al suo posto lanciandomi un'occhiata tra il malizioso e il complice.

Allora sapeva veramente mantenere i segreti il ragazzino.

Se era possibile, ricominciò a suonare ancora più eccitato di prima. Non solo stava dando il massimo, ma stava cercando di superare i suoi limiti.

La serata procedette ed io mi divertii ascoltando le nostre vecchie canzoni cantate da una voce diversa e molto più giovane di quella di Freddie.

La cosa che mi piaceva di più era che non c’era arroganza, non c’era malinconia, non c’era aspettativa. C’era solo amore, amore per la nostra musica. Ed io non volevo sentire altro per il resto della vita.

Dopo mezzora e qualche bis, le luci diventarono più soffuse e il cantante prese la parola.

«Grazie della magnifica serata, siete stati stupendi. » fece una pausa per lasciare che gli applausi si calmassero e poi riprese a parlare.

«Questa canzone, l’ultima della serata, sarà cantata dal nostro batterista Joey, essendo la sua preferita.»

Jacob, mi pare che si chiamasse, si fece da parte e con un certo nervosismo si fece avanti il mio giovane amico.

«Salve a tutti, prima di iniziare vorrei invitare tutti a chiudere gli occhi e a lasciarsi trasportare dalla musica, dai ricordi. Lanciate uno sguardo indietro, verso il vostro passato, verso i vostri giorni felici, perché questa è These are the days of our life.»

Quasi caddi dalla sedia.

Quella canzone, la mia canzone?

Il respiro mi si spezzò più volte mentre le prime dolci note invadevano la sala.

Mi guardai intorno. Sembrava che avesse provocato a tutti lo stesso effetto. Tutti tornavano indietro, si perdevano nei ricordi, si lasciavano trasportare. Lanciai un'occhiata a Joey e vidi che aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, come se neanche lui non avesse potuto resistere alla canzone.

Che fare? Non volevo eppure… eppure qualcosa mi chiamava, qualcosa mi diceva che era giusto.

Joey… perché hai scelto proprio quella canzone?

Spostai gli occhi sulla finestra e notai che Londra non offriva scappatoie.

E allora chiusi gli occhi, mi arresi alla nebbia, mi arresi a quelle note.

Pian piano il palco scompariva, la nebbia si diradava, lasciandomi davanti a un salotto a me molto noto.

Ero sempre a Londra, ma nella villa di Freddie.

Sembrava non esserci nessuno quando sentii dei passi.

«Ti ho detto che non le voglio, Roger!»

Immaginate la mia sorpresa quando mi ritrovai davanti Freddie e me stesso.

«Ti prego, non fare il bambino, almeno per questa volta. Sai che ti fanno bene.»

Di cosa stavamo parlando? Non mi ricordavo quella discussione. Mi guardai intorno, ma solo quando vidi delle pillole nella mia mano, mi ricordai.

Eccola, quella lunga fitta pungente.

Le pillole. Le pillole di Freddie. Freddie era malato.

Eravamo nell’estate del 1991.

Sapevo che era estate, perché Freddie riusciva ancora a camminare, mentre già da ottobre-novembre usava una carrozzina.

Ero perso nei miei pensieri quando i due mi sfrecciarono di fianco, diretti verso il giardino.

«Fermati, brutto coglione! Devi prendere queste dannate medicine.» gridò il mio sosia mentre lo inseguiva.

Mi misi anch’io a correre insieme con me stesso, ma del “brutto coglione” nemmeno la traccia.

Sospirando, il mio clone passeggiava per il giardino completamente in fiore. C’erano miliardi di colori, piante altissime di un verde smeraldo. Tutto merito di Jim il giardiniere.

«Meraviglioso, vero?»

Entrambi sobbalzammo per quella voce improvvisa. Freddie era lì, proprio dietro di noi, con il naso all’aria, mentre osservava assorto una pianta.

«Senti, Fred, so che non ti piace, ma fai uno sforzo. Servono per aiutarti, per tenerti…» dissi stringendo la scatola con disperazione, con le parole bloccate in gola.

«Servono per tenermi in vita, per tenermi in vita.» disse per poi voltarsi verso di me, «Pensi che non lo sappia?»

Non c’era rabbia, non c’era risentimento nelle sue parole.

Solo quella maledetta semplicità che metteva ovunque. Freddie era la semplicità fatta a persona, ma al tempo stesso era come irraggiungibile. Nessuno si era mai veramente avvicinato a Freddie, nessuno era mai riuscito a toccare il suo animo più di un attimo. Eppure lui era espansivo, era sentimentale, romantico, simpatico, non potevi non volergli bene. Ma sembrava che a lui non bastasse, sembrava sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo, d’irraggiungibile, proprio come lui.

«Sai come si chiama questa pianta, Roger?» mi chiese sorridendo tranquillo.

Io lo affiancai sconsolato e scossi la testa.

Sapevo che non c’era nient’altro da fare che assecondarlo.

«Ibiscus, questo è il suo nome. È particolarmente bello, non trovi?»

«Assolutamente.» risposi e lo pensavo davvero.

La pianta non era particolarmente grossa, ma era piena di fiori rosso sangue. Erano ovunque, un po’ sfioriti, alcuni ancora nel bocciolo, ma t’incantavano alla prima occhiata.

Freddie si avvicinò e sfiorò alcuni petali.

«Sono così semplici e delicati, eppure non puoi fare a meno di elogiarne la bellezza.»

Avvicinò il naso e ne aspirò il profumo, poi, come folgorato, alzò la testa e con il dito m’indicò un ramo più in là.

«Guarda, Roger, guarda! Quell'Ibiscus è giallo ed ha più arcate di petali, non ne avevo mai visto uno così.» disse mentre si avvicinava lentamente.

Io lo osservavo, ma era come se non ci fossi. Non mi ricordavo minimamente di quella discussione, di quella fuga e di quella pianta.

Intanto Freddie aveva allungato la mano verso il fiore, ma subito si era fermato e aveva ritratto le dita.

«Eppure, nonostante la sua rarità, la sua bellezza, è destinato a sfiorire come è successo agli altri.» constatò con tono tranquillo, ma sembrava esserci qualcosa in più.

Io passai in rassegna tutti quei bozzoli rinsecchiti che coprivano alcune parti della pianta.

«Tagliamolo, Roger.» se ne uscì all’improvviso Freddie.

«Cosa?» dissi io.

Lui si avvicinò a me e m’indicò la pianta.

«Li vedi? Li vedi tutti quei fiori appassiti? Stanno lì a consumarsi pian pianino, finché non saranno così marci da disintegrarsi.»

Ed io li guardavo, li osservavo, ma ancora non capivo dove voleva arrivare.

«Ora guarda gli altri, quelli che si sono appena aperti.» continuò facendo spostare il mio sguardo nella direzione che voleva.

«Non dureranno che uno-due giorni, poi subiranno l’inesorabile sorte dei loro compagni.» disse per poi allontanarsi da me e dirigersi più vicino alla pianta, quasi volesse entrarci dentro.

«Quel che è peggio è che quelli sfioriti, mentre sono lì, sentono le forze che li abbandonano, la vita che sfuma lasciando spazio al nulla.» parlava accarezzando leggermente quel fiore ormai senza vita, lo osservava con uno sguardo che non riuscii a decifrare.

«Non hanno neppure il tempo per guardarsi indietro. Non hanno neanche la forza per ripensare ai momenti felici, a quando si alzavano verso il cielo, incantando i passanti con i loro colori, con la loro bellezza. Niente di tutto questo, solo la consapevolezza della loro sorte.»

Un brivido mi passò per tutto il corpo e mi fece battere forte il cuore.

Non era possibile, non si stava riferendo a quello… vero?

No, era uno scherzo. Era una discussione come un'altra.

Non c’era nessun riferimento implicito.

«Ma se tu li curi, resisteranno di più.» dissi avvicinandomi a lui.

Ma quando si girò verso di me, quando piantò i suoi occhi scuri nei miei, ebbi la conferma che avrei preferito non avere mai.

«Certo, tu puoi continuare a dargli concime, a tenere lontano gli insetti, potrai venire ogni giorno a curarli, ma loro appassiranno, marciranno e poi scompariranno lentamente e inesorabilmente. Nessuno si ricorderà di loro, le emozioni che avevano provocato con i loro colori verranno dimenticate. Come se non fossero mai nati, come se non fossero mai esistiti.»

Lo disse così, in una maniera tranquilla, come se la cosa non lo toccasse per niente, e io…

«Non è vero, non è così, non—» balbettai mentre il mio cuore minacciava di esplodermi nel petto.

Ma lui continuò ignorando me e la mia voce, sicuro come non mai.

«Ma se lo recidi, se decidi di rinunciare a tutte le cure, potrai salvarlo, potrai salvarlo dal dimenticare, gli darai l’opportunità di guardare indietro, di rivivere la sua vita per l’ultima volta.» disse sorridendomi.

Mi guardava e cercava di dirmi qualcosa, ma io non capivo, non volevo capire.

Veramente recidere era la decisione giusta?

Lui si voltò verso il fiore e lo sfiorò appena con il dito.

«Certo, appassirà un po’, anche più in fretta, ma tu potrai metterlo tra due libri e farlo seccare. E quando sarà completamente secco, quando avrà dato tutto se stesso, non marcirà mai più, non scomparirà, ma durerà per sempre...» disse lasciando la frase sospesa per aria.

Si girò lentamente verso di me e tornò a trapassarmi con il suo sguardo, poi riprese.

«Diventerà immortale.»

«Freddie…» riuscii solo a dire.

«Taglialo, Roger.»

Io scossi la testa disperato e incominciai a gesticolare nervoso.

«Io… io non posso. Tu… tu non capisci! Pensi veramente che il gioco valga la candela?»

«Sì.»

«Nonostante questa sia la tua stessa vita?»

«Assolutamente.»

A quella risposta ebbi un sussulto.

Lasciai cadere le braccia e smisi di gesticolare.

«Sei… sei sicuro, è questo che vuoi?»

«Sì.»

Sospirai rassegnato e lo guardai.

Era sereno, mi sorrideva bonario, ma era dimagrito tantissimo e le occhiaie non lo abbandonavano mai. Strinsi forte le mani, impotente davanti a quella visione. Non aveva niente a che vedere con quel ragazzetto vispo che avevo conosciuto all’accademia d’arte tanti anni prima.

Così, in memoria di quegli anni, in memoria di quelle ore passate assieme, presi la mia decisione.

E lo tagliai.

Con un colpo netto, senza tentennamenti, senza dolore.

Ora l’avevo in mano e lo guardavo. Era ancora meraviglioso, ma sapevo che non sarebbe durato abbastanza, non sarebbe mai durato abbastanza.

A testa bassa lo adagiai delicatamente nelle mani di Freddie.

Le gambe mi tremavano e volevo scappare.

Scappare lontano da quel giardino, da quel fiore, da me stesso.

«Eccolo, ora però devo andare », dissi mentre gli davo le spalle, non volevo che mi vedesse con gli occhi lucidi, «sono di fretta, mi aspettano e—»

«Roger?» m’interruppe.

«Sì?» risposi girandomi.

Avrebbe potuto chiedermi un’intera piantagione di Ibiscus, avrebbe potuto chiedermi i migliori spogliarellisti russi, avrebbe potuto chiedermi persino la luna ed io gliel’avrei portata, ma Freddie sapeva sempre come stupirmi.

«Grazie.»

Disse solo una parola, solo una dannatissima parola.

E io scoppiai a piangere, piansi quelle lacrime che mi ero tenuto dentro per anni, perché dovevo essere forte, per me, per Freddie, per i Queen.

Perché non potevamo perdere tempo, perché nessuno aveva bisogno di lacrime, perché era inutile, perché non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

Ma davanti a quella parola, davanti a quell’uomo, non potevo farcela.

Lui mi abbracciò immediatamente e io mi strinsi a lui senza dare segno di volere smettere di piangere. Mi aggrappavo a lui come se fosse l’unica cosa al mondo, perché avevo bisogno di lui. Tutti avevamo bisogno di Freddie. Non poteva andarsene, ma sapevamo tutti che l’avrebbe fatto, con o senza il nostro permesso.

Aveva sempre vissuto come uno spirito libero e così se ne sarebbe andato.

Senza rimpianti e con un sorriso sul volto.

Non so ancora come, ma mi calmai. Pian piano i singhiozzi diminuirono e il respiro tornò regolare, ma ancora non volevo lasciarlo.

Volevo un attimo, un solo attimo da poter imprimere nella mente, da non dimenticare mai. Volevo che se trent’anni dopo mi fosse venuto un colpo di nostalgia, io avrei potuto semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e sentirlo ancora lì, lì con me.

Quando mi sentii pronto, ci separammo e ci salutammo senza neanche una parola.

E lo lasciai così, con un sorriso sulle labbra e con il suo fiore in mano.

Quello era Freddie e quello sarebbe sempre rimasto.

Immortale.

 

 

Il mattino dopo stavo correndo come un pazzo per la villa e aprii di botto la porta del salone.

Erano già tutti arrivati e stavano seduti sui divani a prendere il tè.

«Roger, sei in ritardo, anche più di me!» disse Freddie fintamente sconcertato, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere.

Io piegato sulle ginocchia, cercavo di riprendere fiato.

«Spero che tu abbia una buonissima scusa, perché se no—»

Quella volta fui io a interromperlo.

Infatti gli avevo messo sulle ginocchia un meraviglioso mazzo di Ibiscus.

Lui alzò lo sguardo su di me e mi sorrise.

Gli lessi negli occhi la consapevolezza del significato del mio gesto, ma quel giorno avevo deciso di stupirlo.

«Ma non è tutto!» esclamai.

Incominciai a scavare nella mia tasca, finché non ne uscì un foglietto tutto spiegazzato.

«Questo è per te, ci ho messo tutta la notte per scriverlo.» dissi porgendoglielo.

Lui lo prese in mano e incominciò a leggere.

Vidi le sue sopracciglia sobbalzare e i suoi occhi spalancarsi.

Era una canzone, _quella_ canzone.

«These are the day of your life, l’ho chiamata.» affermai.

Gli altri curiosi si erano riuniti dietro Freddie per leggere anche loro.

«È bellissima!» disse Brian.

«Perfetta per chiudere il prossimo album.» seguì a ruota Deaks.

Freddie semplicemente mi guardò, ma quando fece cenno di aprire la bocca, lo fermai.

«Non ti azzardare a dire quella parola, se no finisce come ieri!»

Lui scoppiò a ridere, mentre io lo osservavo sorridendo sghembo.

Gli altri ci guardavano persi e curiosi, ma nessuno di noi due ci badava.

Ci lanciammo ancora un’occhiata complice, poi Freddie invitò le nostre “chiappe flosce” ad andare in sala registrazione per provare la nuova canzone.

Ancora una volta insieme.

Ancora una volta tornavamo a creare, a inseguire l’immortalità, a stare semplicemente in compagnia, tra amici.

Perché eravamo questo. Quattro amici.

Quattro ragazzi scapestrati, con sogni troppo grandi per i loro cassetti.

 

 

_Se dovessi morire domani non mi preoccuperei. Dalla vita ho avuto tutto. Rifarei tutto quello che ho fatto? Certo, perché no? Magari un po’ diversamente! Io cerco solo di essere genuino e sincero e spero che questo traspaia dalle mie canzoni. (Freddie Mercury, 1886)_

_Non voglio cambiare il mondo, lascio che le canzoni che scrivo esprimano le mie sensazioni e i miei sentimenti. Per me, la felicità è la cosa più importante e se sono felice il mio lavoro lo dimostra. Alla fine tutti gli errori e tutte le scuse sono da imputare solo a me. Mi piace pensare di essere stato solo me stesso e ora voglio soltanto avere la maggior quantità di gioia e serenità. Immagazzinare quanta più vita riesco, per tutto il poco tempo che mi resta da vivere. (L’ultima intervista di Freddie, 1991)_

Alcuni mesi dopo Brian May scrive ai membri del Fan Club:

 

_Freddie ha combattuto l’Aids per molti anni. L’arte e gli amici erano per lui la cosa più importante e si è dedicato ad ambedue con estremo vigore. Non ha voluto che nulla rovinasse la nostra musica e affrontando il dolore ha deciso di continuare fino all’ultimo a lavorare ai nuovi dischi. Senza ascoltare le nostre preghiere e cantando miracolosamente sempre più forte. Freddie non ha mai voluto simpatia, ma solo ciò che i fans gli hanno sempre dato, fiducia, sostegno e compagnia, lungo la difficile strada che noi, Queen, abbiamo cercato di percorrere. Voi gli avete dato l’aiuto per essere lo straordinario spirito libero che è stato e che è tuttora._

**Freddie, la sua musica, la sua brillante energia creativa, queste cose sono per sempre.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fanfiction quando avevo 15 anni, ha i suoi problemi ma ho deciso di non toccarla e anzi metterla qui su AO3. C'è il mio genuino amore per i Queen dentro, quindi non ne provo alcuna vergogna, anzi!, volevo condividerlo.
> 
> Note eventuali sempre scritte da me!15enne (aka giochiamo a quante reference riesco a infilare in 4k)
> 
> 1) Non c’è una data specifica per questa ff, è semplicemente sera, dopo cena e Roger decide di uscire a farsi un drink. Vi sarà sembrato scettico, ma provate a immedesimarvi. Era un giorno no, aveva bisogno di un po’ di solitudine, non aveva certo voglia di firmare migliaia di autografi o intrattenersi con i fan, nonostante li ami molto. Non biasimatelo quindi neanche per il suo essere stanco delle band fac-simil dei Queen. Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e l'ha fatto su quei ragazzi, ma solo perché erano a portata di mano, non perché aveva qualcosa contro di loro.
> 
> 2) Per quanto riguarda gli stereotipi dei Queen, io non li sopporto. Con i “capelli alla Lady Oscar” ho gongolato un po’.
> 
> 3) L’iniziare il concerto con We will rock you versione veloce è una chicca! Perché è proprio come avevano iniziato il concerto i Queen in quel lontano 81 a Montreal! Mentre quando Roger parla di canzoni più o meno famose, non intendevo dire “più o meno meritevoli” ma quelle che hanno avuto più successo.
> 
> 4) Quando Joey fa riferimento all’esibizione live di Now I’m here io ho pensato a quella del famoso concerto at Wembley del 86, ma siete liberi di collegarlo a quello che preferite. So benissimo che la canzone non l’ha scritta Roger, ma quella è l’inferno e il paradiso di ogni batterista. Non ci si ferma un attimo, la batteria ruggisce e devi andare a una velocità spaventosa. Tutto questo però non vince la soddisfazione e la meravigliosa performance. Lo stesso Roger ha ammesso che sudava un sacco a fare quella canzone!
> 
> 5) L’inflessione della batteria di cui parla Roger non me la sono inventata. Nel dvd “Live at Wembley” Roger descrive proprio quella tecnica, mentre Brian parla della sua Red Special. Nella storia l’ho spiegato velocemente, ma c’è un procedimento tecnico abbastanza difficile sotto.
> 
> 6) All’inizio, dopo che Roger si è lasciato riportare indietro dalla canzone, vede se stesso e Freddie, ma dopo un po’ non parla più come se fosse un'entità divisa, ma parla come se vivesse la cosa in prima persona. Non è un errore, ma una mia scelta. Non so se avete presente, ma nei sogni di solito succede così. Prima vedi le cose in terza persona, poi ti mescoli ai personaggi e non sai più dove finisci tu e dove finisce il sogno. Ho cercato di ricreare quest'atmosfera anche per rendere le cose più facili sia sotto il punto narrativo che quello esplicativo.
> 
> 7) Questo è un argomento un po’ spinoso. Le medicine di Freddie. Tutti sapevano che non l’avrebbero salvato, ma lo aiutavano a combattere la malattia, però a un certo punto Freddie ha deciso di smettere di prenderle. Per lui erano inutili, sarebbe andata come doveva andare, lui era stanco di essere schiavo di qualche sostanza chimica. Questo è uno dei tanti motivi per cui lo ammiro. Non era solo coraggioso, non sapeva solo vivere, ma sapeva anche morire. E penso che quasi nessuno avrebbe mai preso una decisione simile. Nessuno avrebbe detto con un sorriso “Taglialo, Roger”.
> 
> 8)Volevo chiarire quello che dice Freddie sul fiore. Recidere non vuol dire “uccidere”, non vuol dire “suicidarsi”, significa “cogliere l’attimo”. Prendere il fiore sul più bello, nell’alto della sua vita e renderlo immortale. Non lasciare che si deteriori allungando il travaglio, ma lasciandogli la possibilità di vivere al massimo, anche se per poco tempo. Questo voleva Freddie, voleva darci un taglio con le medicine, con le false speranze, non con la vita! Voleva essere semplicemente se stesso e se questo comportava la sua malattia andava bene lo stesso. Spero che tutti abbiate capito che qui il suicidio non centra un cappero! Qui si parla di vita, d’immortalità e di quattro ragazzetti scapestrati.
> 
> 9)Quando Deaks dice “perfetta per chiudere il nostro prossimo album” si riferisce a Innuendo. E voi direte “ma è Show must go on l’ultima” infatti è così, non me ne sono dimenticata, ma al tempo Brian non l’aveva ancora scritta. Senza Show must go on non trovate anche voi che These are the day of your life fosse perfetta per chiudere il disco, per dare l’ultimo saluto ai fan? John quindi non era impazzito, aveva semplicemente buon gusto xD.


End file.
